The present invention relates to a form sheet type determining apparatus used in a cash automatic transaction apparatus or the like, and in particular, to a form sheet type determining method and apparatus for determining a type of a form sheet by reading image data of a form sheet and extracting character strings from the read image data.
Automatic machines such as a cash automatic transaction apparatus and the like automatically process various kind of processes such as automatic payment using an automatic payment utilization application blank, transfer of a public charge using an account transfer blank, or paying-in transaction using an ordinary deposit paying-in blank. At this time, it is necessary for the above-mentioned automatic machines to automatically determine the type of form sheets such as an automatic payment utilization application blank or the like inserted by the user. As the determining method of the form sheet type, the most general method is a method in which identifiable information such as an ID number, bar code information, a mark, etc. indicating the type of form sheet is attached to a location common to each form sheet, and the form sheet type is determined by reading the information.
Furthermore, as a determining method which does not require the above-mentioned attached information, there is known a method for determining the form sheet type by reading a character string or a mark located at a specific position on the form sheet, or a method for determining the form sheet type by reading a position or a shape of a ruled line on the form sheet.